The Left Rights
by arienette47
Summary: Ipod shuffle challenge


**A/N: Alright so I was bored this weekend and wrote this. I hope I stayed true to both characters. I thought it would be fun to do a UC couple. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not legally own any of the songs or Glee... **

**

* * *

The Left Rights**

**Bad Romance | Lady Gaga  
_I want your drummer  
The touch of your healing  
I want you leather dirty kiss in the scene  
And I want your love_**

So it wasn't supposed to mean anything. He had been really upset once the truth of Quinn's pregnancy came out and she felt bad for him. She wanted to make him feel better. That's what she told herself. She knew they didn't make sense to anyone that saw them together. But to her at that time it didn't mater, they were just in it for the sex.

The more time they spent together though the sex became more intense. She wasn't sure what that meant but she decided it was best if she didn't say anything. Not that she could actually formulate it into words that would mean anything. She didn't care though because he didn't always make sense either.

"I really like you," he told her once while they lay in her bed.

"Finn…"

"No, really."

"Like really like me like me?" She asked.

"Yeah like I get butterflies in my stomach when I see you,"

"Finn, you can't _actually_ get butterflies in your stomach,"

"You know what I mean…. Like this warm fuzzy feeling,"

"Yeah I get that too," She smiles looking over at him. He is giving her one of those half smiles. And right then she is content. Nothing is complicated. She doesn't like complicated things. He isn't complicated.

"Brit, I don't think we should sleep together anymore," He tells her one day at school.

"Why not?" She is confused. Did he not like what she was doing to him? She learned all her moves from Santana and if didn't like them then forget him. Santana never had complaints.

"Because you mean more to me then just sex,"

"You mean you want to date me?"

"Yes,"

"Okay,"

***

**Coco-Yam Song | The Mountain Goats  
_I hate half of it myself  
Sat back and watched the evening drag_**

They see Quinn at the grocery store when they go home for Thanksgiving. It all started because they offered to help his mom get the supplies for dinner. And now the three of them are standing in aisle seven staring at one another. She gives Quinn a small smile before turning back to the list. She takes a box of hot chocolate off the shelf. Finn says a quick 'Hi' before he starts pushing the cart in the other direction and Brittany is quickly in toe.

***

**Keep Me | The Black Keys  
_Keep the night  
Keep the day  
Keep the in-between away_**

He wakes up in the morning and finds that she is not lying next to him in their bed. He is surprised, it's Saturday and she likes to sleep the whole day away. He walks out into the living room and she is tank top and boxers dancing around cleaning.

"Babe what are you doing?" He asks as he walks past her to the kitchen. He turns the radio down.

"My parents are driving out for the homecoming game! They want to see our new place," She tells him.

"Oh?" He asked. "They are driving all the way out here?"

"Yup. Called last night," She blew the bangs out of her face. "No pregaming for me,"

"It'll still be fun," He told her walking back into the room. "And besides I don't get to pregame either. I have to play tonight,"

It's what he always wanted to play ball for Ohio State. Living with Brittany was just an added bonus.

***

**Everlong | Foo Fighters  
_And I wonder  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again_**

It's their first date and he drives them all the way to six flags. She is giddy because she loves roller coasters. He doesn't so much. He is so tall and gangly, it's hard for him to sit on some of the rides where his legs dangle. He is always afraid they will get cut off. She laughs at him when he tells her this. And he doesn't care that she laughs.

They buy one of those pictures that are taken of them when they are on the ride. His mouth is completely open and he is screaming. She laughs at him for a second time. He decides her laugh is the prettiest sound in the world.

He wins her a giant pink plush bear. He also has to carry it around the rest of the night. His hand feels like its on fire when he takes hers in his. Why didn't he feel any of this before when they were fooling around?

The car ride home he lets her listen to the radio station of her choice. She sings along with every song serenading him.

"Why don't you ever try out for solos in Glee?"

"I don't want to get slushied,"

"I'd beat the crap out of someone if they slushied you,"

"Maybe I'll talk to Mr. Schuester,"

***

**Lovecraft in Brooklyn | The Mountain Goats  
_Companionship is where you find it  
So I take what I can get_**

He isn't going to lie, when she approaches him about hanging out he knew she meant screwing. He looses his virginity to her and he knows this is supposed to be a big deal. He just doesn't care anymore. He is done with relationships. After what Quinn does to him he doesn't want to have a relationship any time soon. So if Brittany wants to continue screwing him that's just fine and dandy with him.

They don't really talk. He doesn't really know what to say to her and he knows he doesn't have to try to impress her. She just smiles at him. She doesn't talk about Quinn or the baby or Puck. She just kisses him and the pain goes away. And that's all he needs.

She makes his heart flutter in a weird way. He doesn't say anything though because he knows to her its just sex. And he doesn't want to chase off a girl that actually wants to be around him. He isn't sure it's the best idea to be having sex after having the pregnancy scare he did with his ex girlfriend. But really it's just easier for him to keep his mouth shut.

***

**Clean | Incubus  
_Don't you dare come to bed with that ambiguous look in your eye  
I'd sooner sleep by an open fire and wake up fried  
Say what you will, say what you mean  
You could never offend; your dirty words come out clean_**

They don't really fight and so when he gets annoyed it scares her. She isn't sure what it is that he wants her to do or say. So she just sits there trying to read his face.

"I'm sorry," She says simply.

She hopes that will fix the problem. His face immediately eases up. She wonders if it is because she sounded sincere or if it is because Quinn never apologized to anyone ever. She doesn't want to try to figure it out though. She doesn't want it to be the latter because if it is it will kill her.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad," He responds.

"It's okay," She smiles. She hates conflict. It stresses her out.

"The reason I got so mad that you came over late is because I got you something," He is fumbling around in his jacket and got his hand stuck in his pocket.

"Do you need help?" Brittany's face was screwed up trying to figure out what the hell he was doing.

Then he is kneeling in front of her with a box in his hand.

"No I got it," He smiles. "Brittany, will you marry me?"

"For real?" She asks. She could feel a grin spreading on her face. "There's a ring in there right not like some earrings or anything. This isn't a trick?"

He opens the box and there is a ring in there for sure.

***

**The View | Modest Mouse  
_If life's not beautiful without the pain,  
Well I'd just rather never ever even see beauty again  
Well as life gets longer, awful feels softer  
And it feels pretty soft to me_**

She is standing in the bedroom waving something in the air and so he speeds up to join her.

"What is it?" He asks her.

She shoves the white stick into his hand. There is a little pink plus sign in a box.

"I'm pregnant!" she explains. "Or… at least that's what the box says if that sign is on the test,"

"Your pregnant?" He repeats as a question.

She nods her head.

"Is it mine?"

"Well duh silly, who else am I sleeping with?" She asks, as it is the most obvious thing in the world. Well it is but he wants to be careful because last time his girlfriend was pregnant it wasn't his. But this time it's different she is his wife not his girlfriend. She is also more reliable then Quinn ever was.

"We're having a baby!" He says more excited then he did years before. He pulls her into a tight hug.

"Careful! You don't want to hurt to hurt it!" She pulls back.

***

**Personal Jesus | Marilyn Manson Cover  
_Take second best  
Put me to the test  
Things on your chest  
You need to confess_**

She was second best to Quinn in cheerleading, second best to Quinn with Finn and she was getting sick of it. Her fling with Finn had been going on for two months now and sometimes she thinks he is only okay with this is because she is a blonde cheerleader. He could pretend she is Quinn.

But then he smiles at her in a way she has never seen him smile at Quinn. Or say something that makes her laugh and he laughs in a way that makes her think he could maybe love her like he loved Quinn or more. Maybe he isn't a total shell of the person he once was.

Every once in a while he will tell her bits of the story. Of what happened between Quinn, Puck and him. She feels better about herself in those times because she knows that he is telling her things he has never told anyone. Not even Rachel.

But then the moment gets to real and she becomes afraid. She has never had such a meaningful relationship in her life ever. So she kisses him and gets him to focus on what their relationship was built on. That way she doesn't have to try to understand her feelings.

***

**Set the Sails, Red Beret | Rookie Of the Year  
_We had plans to go out west  
With our futures at our best  
Was there something that, something you didn't show?  
So let's make the plans tonight  
Let's make everything alright_**

She was stressed out with her midterms coming up and the wedding planning. She just couldn't take the pressure anymore. She was sitting on the floor of the living room, tears dripping silently down her face. The door to their apartment opened and she quickly whipped her tears away.

"What happened in here?" he asked her as he looked down at her. Her books and wedding plans spread out in front of her.

"Nothing," she responded. It was the truth. Nothing had happened. She hadn't gotten any studying done and hadn't been able to get further into the wedding then she already had. She had fought with the cater on the phone and now she needed to find a new florist. She became so overwhelmed she just stared at the papers hopping that if she looked at them long enough they would disappear.

He walks over to her and extends a hand out to her.

"Come on, we are going out," He tells her.

So he takes her out to her favorite restaurant for dinner and drinks. He spends the whole night joking around with her to take her mind off of all her stress. And she remembers why she wants to marry him because everything is so effortless.

"This is how I want our wedding to be," She tells him.

"Here?" He asks confused.

"No, simple. Like us,"

***

**Paint It Black | The Rolling Stones  
_If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_**

They are standing in the middle of the dance floor of the country club her father goes to. The song starts up and he holds his hand out to her. She takes it and steps towards him. They have been practicing this forever; if they don't have it down now then all that money was a waste.

"Left Brittany," He whispers.

"Left?" She turns her head from side to side confused. "Which way is left,"

He then looks around confused. "Uh.."

"Forget it," She says and she moves her hands around his neck. They stand there swaying instead. It's so much easier.

They laugh a little bit as they maneuver around in circles. He is careful not to step on her feet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson," The Dj announces. All the wedding guests laugh as they realize what the two of them did. He doesn't care though. He's just happy, he couldn't imagine being here with anyone else.


End file.
